Just One Night
by Joyce LaKee
Summary: Very AU. Ralph gets her own way for a change.


Green Acres is owned by Paul Henning and Orion Pictures. This fanfic is nothing more than the result of my overactive imagination. In other words, this has NOT been a Filmways presentation, dahling.

Hank Kimball wandered behind the greens keepers shed seeking quiet and a little fresh air. The Fourth of July celebration had been a success by any standard and the fireworks were a hit, but it was almost 10 o'clock, and the rides and games would be closing down about now. Chief would want everyone in the office bright and early, but Hank decided he could spend a few minutes quiet time before heading off to home.

It was dark back here, even with the full moon, and he was almost at the low bench propped up behind the shed for the maintenance staff's use when he saw a solitary figure perched on the far end. He wasn't sure if the person had seen him, and he hesitated, unsure if he should say anything, before he started to leave.

As he turned away, he heard a voice say, quietly but clearly," Don't go, Hankie. I'll leave if you want to be alone."

Startled, he turned around to see Ralph Monroe pulling herself to a standing position. She glanced up at the moon, and then walked in his direction, intent on leaving. He moved awkwardly towards the wall to let her pass.

With a little smile in his direction, but without slowing down, she said, "Hope you had a good time at the fair today. Well, see ya around."

Hank nodded, feeling a little foolish. After all, what did he think she was going to do to him all alone, just the two of them? Anyway, she was turning the corner, when some impulse caused him to blurt out, "Did you have a good time today Ralph?"

She paused just long enough to smile and nod, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

"R-ralph, I--um--you-don't-have-to-go," he said, all in a rush, a little nervous at what he was saying.

She looked at him a moment before she said slowly, "It's getting late...Oh, I guess another moment or two won't matter." She walked to where she was about three feet away from him and glanced at the sky again. "I was enjoying the stars." She turned her attention heavenward, clasping her hands behind her back.

"So did you like the festivities?" He asked nervously, when some time passed, and she still hadn't spoken. He felt like he was talking to a stranger. She looked the same, despite her cotton sundress, but he had never seen Ralph so quiet and self-assured. He didn't know what to do with her standing at a decorous distance, not simpering or batting her eyelashes at him, not even paying attention to him, in fact.

She nodded in a distracted sort of way before she spoke. "Daytime is for work, holidays are for everybody together. But nighttime is for yourself." Her voice trailed off, and he wondered at what she had said. Not that it was profound, but she seemed to be talking to herself, rather than to him.

There were some whispery, laughing voices, and a rustling in the underbrush from around the side of the shed. Ralph swung her head around, and then stealthily backed herself against the wall, barely breathing. Hank followed suit, and they were both standing against the wall, waiting. They heard a girl squeal, then laugh, followed by a boy's laugh, and then the sounds seemed to stop.

Hank started to say something, but Ralph put one hand on his chest, and put a finger over her mouth, shaking her head. She peered around his shoulder, listening, then after what seemed to be forever, they heard whispering, and rustling, moving away from them.

Seemingly of his own volition, Hank's arm had found its way around Ralph's waist, and when the noises were gone, he realized that she had relaxed into him, very comfortably. Ralph closed her eyes to listen, then she smiled up at Hank.

"They're gone. They won't be back."

Looking into her face in the moonlight at this close range, suddenly, he just needed to know. He leaned in and gently pressed her lips with his. She seemed to melt into him as she closed her eyes, and she put her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. The touch and scent of her seemed to make him dizzy, as he kissed her mouth, her face, her ears. She was enthusiastic and responsive...

Suddenly, Ralph gave him one last kiss on his mouth, then pulled away, glancing at her watch.

"It's late, and I gotta be at the Douglases' at five tomorrow." She gave him wave as she turned to walk away. "See ya around, Hankie."

Hank stood and watched her go.


End file.
